


I won't fail you this time.

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon!Dean, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Supernatural - Freeform, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sam wasn't able to cure Dean with the consecrated blood.<br/><em>Dean looked up when he heard the doors opening and saw Sam walking in. "Wow Sammy, you look like crap; 'course you've been looking like crap for the past couple months." Dean said with a smug smirk on his face. Sam looked at the demon, the demon that was his brother, with pain clearly in his eyes. Dean continued on with his teasing. 'What failing cure do you have for me today, huh Sammy?"</em><br/>Sam said nothing as he picked up a silver blade from a table in the room that held items from other cures he had tried in the past, all his failures towards saving his brother.<em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't fail you this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is my first ever fanfiction ever so please tell me what you think please.  
> Thanks! :)

Sam slammed the book in front of him shut. He let out a tiered sigh, running a hand down his face; scratchy with over a week worth of stubble from his lack of keeping up personal hygiene as well as he should have been. That was it, his last chance to finding a cure. There was nothing in it. He had gone through every book, internet site, and file in the Men of Letters Bunker; called all his contacts. He had searched through everything. For months he had been looking, and trying out theories; nothing had worked so far. That book had been the last one, there was nothing else. He couldn’t cure Dean, he couldn’t save his brother. Every time he had gone into that dungeon and tried some new cure for a demon, the demon that was his brother would laugh in his face; laugh even harder when whatever he tried didn’t work. Sam had only one idea left, one possible cure left. He got up from the table and made his way to where Dean was. 

~o~

Dean looked up when he heard the doors opening and saw Sam walking in. "Wow Sammy, you look like crap; 'course you've been looking like crap for the past couple months." Dean said with a smug smirk on his face. Sam looked at the demon, the demon that was his brother, with pain clearly in his eyes. Dean continued on with his teasing. 'What failing cure do you have for me today, huh Sammy?"  
Sam said nothing as he picked up a silver blade from a table in the room that held items from other cures he had tried in the past, all his failures towards saving his brother. He said nothing as he walked forward and unlocked the cuffs from around his brother's wrists, and released Dean from the chair. He knew anything he had to say wouldn't matter to his brother right now, and wouldn't ever matter if this didn't work. Backing out of the devils trap Sam broke the painted demon trap on the floor. He held the knife out to a now standing Dean. "Well, well, well Sammy. All out ideas?" Dean chuckled taking the offered knife from Sam's hands. Dean blinked and let his eyes go black then stepped out of the trap and walked forward till he was right in front of Sam. Sam held his ground and looked Dean in the eye, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this would work, that he wouldn't fail his brother once again, because this time Sam knew he wouldn't be able to redeem himself to his brother again. Dean smirked again before saying the words he had said so many times to Sam, "You should have let me go Sammy," before he plunged the knife into Sam's chest. Sam let out a small gasp at the pain, already feeling the life leave him, his consciousness disappearing.  
As the life faded from Sam's eyes, the blackness also left from Dean's. 

~o~

Dean quickly became aware of his surroundings every moment from the past couple of months hitting him suddenly, him a demon, Sam tracking him down and hauling him to the bunker, Sam trying desperately to cure him, and him killing.... Dean let out a gasp and looked down at the body in his arms. His brother's dead body in his arms, still warm, still _bleeding _body. _NO! Sammy, oh God NO! _Dean let out a strangled cry at realizing what he had done. Realizing he had _killed _his baby brother, the baby brother he had swore he would protect his whole life, the baby brother that meant more to him than anything else in the world, meant more than his whole life. The baby brother he couldn't live without. Dean brought the blade up to his neck, he pressed and drew it across his throat.______

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know it sucks, but it's my first fanfic, so cut me some slack.


End file.
